wolfensteinfandomcom-20200223-history
Wolfenstein Wiki:International Wolfenstein Wiki
The Wolfenstein wiki is proud to support a multi-cultural community. Reflecting this, we have multiple wikis connected together for various languages, and more are planned (pending the appearance of editors fluent in those languages). The wikis Polish The Polish wiki at http://pl.wolfenstein.wikia.com focuses primarily on Wolfenstein: Enemy Territory. It is currently the most active non-English Wolfenstein wiki, and arguably the most complete wiki on the web regarding Enemy Territory pages. Administrators: *User:Pio387 (founder, project leader) *User:I Need Ammo! (contributor) *User:Elecbullet (technical help) Dutch The Dutch wiki at http://nl.wolfenstein.wikia.com focuses on all games. It is mostly inactive but users are welcome. Administrators: *User:Erik fedrik (founder, bureaucrat) *User:Elecbullet (technical help) Spanish The Spanish wiki at http://es.wolfenstein.wikia.com focuses on direct translation of the English wiki. It is mostly inactive but users are welcome. Administrators: *User:Marine1337 (founder, bureaucrat) *User:Elecbullet (technical help) Russian The Russian wiki at http://ru.wolfenstein.wikia.com focuses on direct translation of the English wiki. Administrators: *User:MrLordNeptune French The French wiki at http://fr.wolfenstein.wikia.com is the newest member of the Wolfenstein Wiki family, focusing on direct translation of the English wiki. Administrators: *User:Ethear (founder, bureaucrat) *User:Elecbullet (technical help) German The German wiki at http://de.wolfenstein.wikia.com focuses on Wolfenstein: Enemy Territory, however there are not many articles and users are needed. Administrators: *User:Blackhawk1900 (founder, bureacrat) *User:Elecbullet (technical help) Adopted 8 November 2012 Other languages Wolfenstein Wiki exists in two other languages: ;Korean :http://ko.wolfenstein.wikia.com ;Chinese :http://zh.wolfenstein.wikia.com These wikis are inactive. User:Elecbullet is administrator of all of them. All users speaking these languages are encouraged to edit them, rather than create a new wiki. I want my own Wolfenstein wiki! If your language is not mentioned above, and you desire a Wolfenstein Wiki all to your own, create your own! Give it the name "Wolfenstein Wiki", the url "http://'language'.wolfenstein.wikia.com" (don't worry about error messages) and set the language to whatever you desire. Please let us know so that we can get it integrated with the other wikis! If you're nervous about setting up your wiki, let us know so that we can help you, and offer administratorial advice. An admin should be with you soon enough, with advice, instruction, and guidance. Targets These wikis do not exist but are in discussion. They will not be created until a user displays a commitment to contribute to them. *Italian *Hungarian *Bulgarian If you have more suggestions, let us know! How can I help? Apart from creating your own wiki, the best option is to edit existing ones. There are specifically a few things that can be done: 1. Write articles This may be difficult if you don't know any foreign languages. You can, however, try copying content from Wikipedia, which is legal under Wikipedia's free Creative Commons license. Be sure to paste a Template:Wikipedia at the top of the page to link to the Wikipedia article, though! Try looking for the following pages: *BJ Blazkowicz *Wolfenstein 3D *Id Software *Return to Castle Wolfenstein *Wolfenstein *Wolfenstein: Enemy Territory 2. Create interlanguage links :''Main article: '' Interlanguage links are a great way to bring traffic to a foreign wiki. Add them to the bottom of pages and foreign users can find an equivalent article in their preferred language! Category:Administration of this site